


Catharsis

by hidetheteaspoons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, The Owlery (Harry Potter), newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/hidetheteaspoons
Summary: Following the events of that horrific night, Newt provides his companions with the comfort they need to begin the process of healing. During this time, Newt meets with Tina and confronts his feelings for her head-on, while Dumbledore prepares the group for the next phase of the war against Grindelwald.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at fanfiction in quite a long time and I've been very anxious to write a post-COG Newtina fic. Though this one-shot does not center only around Newtina, I felt that it was important for Newt to interact with other major characters as well, as he is very much a giver. I look forward to hearing your feedback! I am very excited about this ship and have several other stories in the works. Thanks for reading!

Newt was quite weary following several hours of interrogation surrounding the events that took place at Père-Lachaise. He and Dumbledore discussed everything that had led to the loss of three of their party: Leta, who sacrificed herself so that Newt and Theseus could escape Grindelwald's clutches; Credence, the boy who longed to know his true heritage; and Queenie, the once fiercely loyal witch who had unexpectedly turned on her friends, her sister, and the love of her life.

After Dumbledore had gathered all he could from Newt, the professor advised him to tend to his companions who were still reeling from the events of the previous night. By the time Newt quit Dumbledore's office, it was nearly sundown. Before seeking out his comrades, Newt needed just a few moments to collect himself. He stopped at the nearest lavatory and gingerly set his case on the cold, tiled floor.

He immediately examined his appearance. Upon first glance, he almost didn't recognize himself. His skin was paler, his eyes were darker, and his hair was distinctly out of place; moreso than usual. Newt placed his hands on either side of the sink to support his weight as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. He felt his chest tighten and his breath grow shallow as he thought of Leta, Credence, and Queenie, and all they had suffered at the hands of the enemy. Stinging tears formed in his eyes as he considered his brother, who would now be planning a funeral instead of a beautiful summer wedding. He was reminded of Jacob, a decent fellow, who had only wanted the very best for his girl. Then there was Tina... _oh Tina_. How scared she must be, to be without the only flesh and blood relative she had left on this earth, the better half of her, the person who knew her more than anyone ever could. Newt longed to hold Tina and comfort her.

Sighing, he turned on the faucet and welcomed the relief of cold water to his bloodshot, smoke-filled eyes and his clammy skin. After a few splashes to his face, he turned off the water and toweled himself dry. He felt only slightly more refreshed and awake. Though he was not a natural-born leader like his brother, he knew that he had to be strong for his friends. For his brother. For her. Being strong meant looking and acting the part, even if he was falling to pieces inside.

Newt collected his case and exited the lavatory. He straightened his waistcoat and jacket and ran a hand through his wayward russet-colored locks. He took a deep breath. It was time to face the music, the melancholy melody that was full of the grief and sorrow of his loved ones.

***

While searching the school, he first came across Jacob, Kama, and the young Maledictus, Nagini. He found them in the Great Hall: Kama with his head resting on a long wooden table; Nagini staring into the fire, as if transfixed by some invisible force; and Jacob, gazing at the slowly darkening sky on the ceiling of the Great Hall.

Nagini turned towards Newt when he entered the Hall. He nodded slightly at her as he walked past in order to approach Jacob. She softly nodded back in acknowledgement before returning her gaze to the flickering flames.

Newt stood beside Jacob, whose gaze was focused on the ever-changing sky. Though the air between them was heavy with the questions that one is inclined to ask following a tragedy, Newt and Jacob already knew the answers.  

Newt turned his gaze to his companion.

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Jacob spoke quietly, not removing his eyes from the heavens above.

“It is indeed,” Newt responded.

“We’re going to find her.”

“We are.”

“Newt, she’s going to be okay right?”

“It is my sincerest hope, Jacob.”

Jacob turned to the magizoologist, who was looking at the floor below. He brought his hand to Newt’s shoulder and squeezed it. Newt responded to the gesture of comfort by looking into Jacob’s eyes, which were swimming with tears that had not fully formed. Jacob closed his eyes and sighed deeply with an understanding of the friendly, yet unspoken reassurance that Newt had given him.

“I need to find Tina and my brother. Have you seen either of them?” 

Jacob nodded. “Your professor – Dumblydore is it?”

“Yes, Dumbledore,” Newt kindly corrected.

“Ah, okay. He said something about letting Theseus get some rest in the medical wing. I think Tina went for a walk. I heard something about owls?”

“Great, thank you Jacob. Listen, I will track down the others and we can make a plan to go back to London. I don’t think we need to stay here longer than tonight. We’ll meet you all back here within an hour.”

“Alright Newt, we’ll be here.”

***

After Newt left his friend in the Great Hall, he headed in the direction of the hospital wing. Newt needed no introduction to Madame Pomfrey, who was tending to an ill student. She simply directed him to an area of the wing that was sectioned off by a curtain.

Newt pulled the curtain aside and found his brother lying on the bed, turned away from him. Newt struggled with how to approach his grieving brother. As he attempted to form the words in his mind, Theseus initiated the first interaction.

“Hello Newt,” he whispered in a broken tone of voice.

“Hi Thes,” Newt responded, in an equally despairing tone.

As with Jacob, Newt didn’t feel the need to ask how his brother was. He already knew. As raw and emotional as Newt was feeling, his brother was feeling it a thousand times more.

Newt placed his suitcase on the chair beside him and sat on the edge of Theseus’ bed. He gingerly placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Newt felt his brother sigh and his chest heave as Theseus attempted to slow his breathing to a normal rate. Theseus had been crying for what felt like hours and didn’t think it would ever stop, but his brother brought with him a sense of calm that no one else could bring. Newt wasn’t a worrier, even in the darkest of times. Theseus was the opposite of Newt in every way imaginable. Where Newt was calm and composed, Theseus was hot-headed and irrational. They balanced each other out in more ways than one.

Theseus rolled over to face his brother. He closed his eyes and brought a hand to his cover his forehead.

“Thes,” Newt addressed his older sibling. “We can’t stay here.”

“I know Newt. I just…”

Newt grasped his brother’s hand in understanding. Theseus sat up to get a better look at this little brother. His eyes were red, and his cheeks were tear-stained. “…I don’t know what to do,” Theseus continued, breathlessly.

Newt reached to pull his brother in for an embrace, bringing Theseus’ head to his shoulder and cradling his head with one hand. This gesture of love brought tears to the forefront of both of their eyes. “What do I do?” Theseus whispered over and over into Newt’s jacket.

They remained this way for several moments before Theseus once again regained control of his breathing. Pulling apart from Newt, he looked his brother in the eye. “I don’t know what to tell you to do,” Newt whispered sorrowfully. “We have all lost someone today and we’re still in shock. All I know is that you and I are still here. We’re together and we have to fight for her Theseus. We have to keep her memory alive, no matter what it takes.”

Theseus nodded in agreement. “What’s the plan Newt?”

“Well, I suppose we should go back to London to regroup with the Ministry. The others can settle at my flat while you and Tina give your statements.”

“You should be there too.” Theseus stated, matter-of-factly.

“Theseus I-“

“Not another word,” said Theseus, cutting his brother off. “You were just as instrumental as everyone else was. People need to know the truth behind what Grindelwald is planning. We need to be one step ahead of him if we’re going to take him down.”

“Alright Thes, I’ll go. But I’m not joining the Auror department.”

“Fair enough. I just…I want you by my side Newt. In all the events that are to come. You are my brother and I cannot get through this without you.”

“I am here Thes. No matter what. As I said at the cemetery, I’ve chosen my side. You are my side. You, and Jacob, and Tina…”

At the thought of Tina, Newt’s voice trailed off. A hint of a smile formed on Theseus’ face, but he quickly regained composure before his brother noticed.

“How is she?” Theseus asked pointedly.

“Who?” Newt responded, drawn out of his thoughts.

“You know who.”

“I honestly couldn’t say. I haven’t seen her since we arrived. Dumbledore kept me for quite some time. He wanted every detail about Père-Lachaise.”

“Go to her Newt. She needs you too.”

Newt nodded and slowly rose of the bed. Collecting his case, he squeezed his brother’s hand.

“Meet me in the Great Hall when you’re ready?”

“I will,” Theseus confirmed.

With that, Newt left with a _swish_ of the curtain, in search of the woman who held his heart.

***

He found her in the owlery.

She faced the darkening sky that echoed the mood of the air around her.

Newt silently entered the owlery so as not to startle her, but the door closed with a _bang_ that quickly brought Tina to her feet, hand to her wand.

She let out a soft sigh when she saw Newt and relaxed her wand hand.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Tina,” Newt apologized, looking at the sleeping owls above and around them. “Dumbledore kept me for quite some time. He suggested I check on everyone when we finished talking.”

“It’s alright,” Tina whispered. “What did he say?”

“Not much in the way of his connection to Grindelwald. The only obvious connection was the brooch the Niffler stole. It’s a blood pact Tina.”

Tina let out an audible gasp. “A blood pact? That means…” she trailed.

“Yes,” Newt nodded, confirming her thoughts. “It means that at one point they…loved each other…enough to swear not to go against one another.”

“Can he destroy the pact?” asked Tina.

“We’ll find out. He says he has some contacts in South America who might be able to help him.”

“What do we do in the meantime?”

He knew she was not going to like his answer.

“We wait. We take refuge until we’ve been given the go-ahead from Dumbledore.”

Newt could see Tina’s entire demeanor change following this statement. She stepped towards him, fists clenched, mouth in a firm line. “I’m done waiting Newt,” she spoke sharply. “I’ve been waiting my whole life. I waited for my parents to die. I waited to be done with school so Queenie and I could have a better life. I waited for the perfect job. I waited for y-,” she hesitated, breathless and angry and somber all at once. Tina’s face flushed and her head fell to her chest.

“I can’t wait and lose Queenie. She’s my only …” Tina paused, looking at the floor and fighting back tears that threatened to reveal themselves. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked towards the setting sun, then back to Newt.

“Tina,” he said softly, taking a step closer to her. “I know that waiting is not ideal, but you also know as well as I do that searching for her without any leads is like searching for a Niffler in New York City.”

She let out a watery laugh in response to his comparison. “I know. You’re right. I just can’t believe this is happening,” she murmured, crossing her arms in front of her.

She shivered at the cooler temperatures the impending evening brought upon the grounds. The soft _hooing_ of nesting owls broke the silence that fell between the companions.

Tina ran her hand up and down her arm in an effort to dispel the goosebumps that had formed on her skin. Whether they were caused by the chill in the air or by the way her heart seemed to beat just a little bit faster in Newt’s presence, she couldn’t tell. She looked at him, surprised that he was gazing directly into her eyes.

“I’m truly sorry about Leta,” she whispered. “In the short time I knew her, she was truly lovely and genuinely kind.” 

“She was,” Newt nodded in agreement. “There will never be another like her. My brother is devastated.”

“I can’t even imagine…”

The words between them were waning, each running out of ways to comfort one another.

“Well, I’ve been letting everyone know that we are to gather in the Great Hall. We leave in thirty minutes time to London,” Newt informed her. “The others will remain at my flat while you and I and Theseus head to the Ministry. They’ll be wanting our statements. If you’d like to walk back with me, you’re welcome to.”

Tina silently considered his offer, then shook her head and walked to the window, her gaze falling to the grounds below. “I rather hoped we could stay here just a bit longer. I don’t know when it’ll be this quiet again. Will you stay with me?”

That was all the convincing it took. “Of course,” Newt agreed, without hesitation. He approached the window and set his case down beside him. He stood near her, mimicking her posture by placing his elbows on the window and leaning to have a better view of the scenery. They were the closest they had been since he had reached out to her at the docks last December.

After a few moments, Newt looked at Tina. Silent tears were sliding down her cheeks. She’d been holding everything together for several hours, but the dam was finally breaking. Newt turned to face her, and she reciprocated. “Newt, I’m so sorry that I doubted you. I should have known that you would never hurt me”, she apologized, with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Newt closed his eyes. “I never would,” he responded, taking a deep breath. Emboldened by her sudden display of emotion, he moved towards her and cupped her cheek with his hand. With his thumb, he brushed away the liquid remnants of her sadness. “I care for you far too much.”

She gasped and tried to look anywhere else. “Look at me Tina.” He brought his other hand to the opposite cheek and directed her eyes to his. They closed at the gentle brush of his hands on her face. She shivered. “Tina. I care about you.” Her eyes fluttered open. “You don’t have to say anything right now, but I don’t want there to be any more confusion between us. I wanted you to know, in case something happened, and I didn’t get the chance to tell you. I wanted you to hear this from me.”

The dam finally broke. “Oh Newt.” she whispered. Suddenly, Tina’s breath caught in her throat and her shoulders started to shake. Before she could stop herself, she leaned her forehead against Newt’s chest. He was quick to respond and didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. His hands found her hair and he ran his fingers over the short, dark strands.

“Shhh Tina,” he whispered as he held her. “I’ve got you love.”

With Tina in his arms at last, Newt lost track of time. After what felt like both a moment and an eternity, her sobbing subsided, and she relaxed. Tina was absentmindedly rubbing her hands in circles on the small of his back, as she gently pulled her head away from his chest and looked him in the eyes. “I care about you too,” she whispered faintly.

He almost didn’t hear it, and when it caught up with him, he couldn’t believe she’d said it. Newt searched her eyes and moved closer, instinctively pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. She followed suit and they remained this way as the last of the day’s sky faded from tinges of pink and yellow and purple to pitch black, peppered with twinkling stars. Their noses brushed and they were pulled back to the reality of the last twenty-four hours. Newt wanted to kiss her. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her. But she needed time. He didn’t need her to tell him that. There would be time for other things after they had begun to heal.

Newt planted a soft kiss on her forehead, and she leaned into it, eyes closing, reveling in the beauty of the moment. They never wanted it to end. “We should meet the others” he murmured, slowly pulling away from her. She nodded and slowly removed herself from his embrace, already missing his warmth and comfort.

As they turned to leave the owlery, a soft chorus of _hoos_ and the fluttering of settling wings guided them to the door. They looked around the room and then at each other, each of them unsure of what the future had in store for them. Tina reached for Newt’s hand and he accepted hers, squeezing it gently as they return down the many steps back to their companions.

*** 

They were silent all the way to the Great Hall, each of them lost in their new-found feelings towards each other. They entered to find Theseus, Jacob, Nagini, Kama, and Dumbledore waiting for them.

Dumbledore didn’t smile, but his eyes twinkled as his gaze fell to the couple’s joined hands. He looked up and nodded knowingly at Newt, then turned to the entire group.

“You all are to return to London and rest. It will take me some time to reach out to my contacts in Rio de Janeiro regarding the pact. Keep your heads down and don’t give the Ministry any more details than they need. Newt keep an eye out for my owl. I’ll contact you as soon as I can with our next move.”

Newt nodded in acknowledgement and Dumbledore pulled Theseus in for a quick hug before the group disapparated. With a _crack_ , the Great Hall was empty once more. Dumbledore held the blood pact up to the roaring fire to examined it closely. It glinted and glittered as he rolled it in his fingers, and he was reminded of the blond-haired, chromatic-eyed wizard whom he once knew.

Dumbledore sighed and ran a hand through his auburn-gray hair. He pocketed the blood pact and walked out of the Hall, riddled with the guilt of his past, but hopeful for a resolved future not only for himself, but also for Newt and his friends. It was now up to them to destroy Gellert Grindelwald, so that the hope of a future would become a reality for them all.  

 


End file.
